Carrusel
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Rose Weasley leía en la biblioteca hasta que Scorpius Malfoy comienza a hablarle. Roxanne Weasley salía con Lysander Scamander y son atrapados bajo el muérdago. James Sirius Potter no puedo dormir y termina abrazado a su prima Dominique Weasley mientras miran la Torre Eiffel. Este fic participa del Reto "Palabras Navidelas" del Foro "Amor de Tercera Generación".


**Carrusel **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**_  
_**

_Este fic participa del Reto "Palabras Navideñas" del Foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"._

**Las doce palabras que debía utilizar: **_Herm__anos, Nargles, Relajación, Espejo, Regreso, Fotografías, Obliviate, Diversión, Luz, Cerveza de Mantequilla, Dulzura, Final._

* * *

**I **

**Rose Weasley & Scorpius Malfoy**

_Observaciones_

Sus dedos se mueven de forma rápida sobre los tres mechones de cabello y en cuestión de segundos ella luce una trenza perfecta. Rose Weasley se observa en el **_espejo_** y queda satisfecha con su trabajo. Sujeta la punta de la trenza con una bandita elástica y continua con su camino hacía la biblioteca.

La tranquilidad de la estancia es algo inusual pero Rose no se extraña ya que es época de navidad y la mayoría de los estudiantes prefieren evitar lugares como la biblioteca. Una sonrisa traviesa se asoma en sus labios al darse cuenta que tiene todos los libros a su disposición. O casi todos. Scorpius Malfoy busca un libro en la sección de pociones.

Rose toma el nuevo volumen de Historia de la Magia y se acomoda en la mesa más apartada que encuentra. No transcurren cinco minutos desde que ha abierto el libro cuando siente la mirada de Scorpius Malfoy sobre ella. Alza la mirada y efectivamente, el chico la esta mirando. Él está haciendo más que eso, la está penetrando con la mirada. Sus ojos grises se clavan en los azules de Rose con cierta violencia.

A Rose se le seca la boca de improvisto y las palabras huyen de su garganta cuando Scorpius se pone de pie y camina hasta la mesa donde ella se encuentra.

— ¿Qué estás leyendo, Weasley? —pregunta con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Rose cierra el libro de golpe y le sostiene la mirada sin vacilación.

—No creo que te interese, Malfoy —contesta de forma calmada—. ¿Necesitas algo más?

Scorpius niega con un movimiento de cabeza. Rose vuelve a abrir el libro y sus ojos se pierden en las líneas de la página. Espera que el chico vuelva por donde llegó pero Scorpius Malfoy sigue sentado frente a ella.

Siente que tiran de su trenza y se encuentra con que Malfoy juega con su cabello.

— ¿Qué haces? —interroga tratando de apartar las manos del muchacho de su cabello pero no lo consigue.

—Siempre me ha parecido curioso que tu cabello fuera diferente al resto de los Weasley —Rose lo observa como si no entendiera de lo que está hablando—. Tienes el cabello pelirrojo pero no es la misma tonalidad que tienen el resto de los Weasley. Tu cabello se semeja al color del ocaso mientras que el cabello de los demás Weasley es anaranjado más que rojo.

Rose abre la boca pero no dice ninguna palabra. Las palabras de Scorpius la toman por sorpresa y se queda completamente estática cuando los dedos del chico le acarician el puente de la nariz. Él la observa con cierta **_diversión_**.

— ¿Sabes qué eres la Weasley que más pecas tiene? —vuelve a comentar y las yemas de sus dedos se sienten frías sobre la piel caliente de Rose—. Creí que nadie podría superar a tu hermano pero me equivoqué. Parece que alguien ha soplado cacao en polvo sobre tu rostro.

— ¿Se supone qué eso es un cumplido? —interrumpe Rose, debatiéndose entre sonreír ante el comentario del chico o abofetearlo ante tal ocurrencia.

—Tómalo como te venga en gana, Weasley —responde él—. Sin duda, lo que más me llama la atención de tu físico son tus ojos. Muchos dirían que son de un simple color azul pero yo los veo de otra forma. No tienen un color azul común y corriente, tienen el color azul del cielo, el color azul de un mar de verano. A la** _luz_** del sol parecen tener vida propia.

Rose se humedece los labios antes de hablar y en ese instante Scorpius piensa que su boca es como una dulce cereza.

— ¿Con qué propósito has realizado todas estas observaciones?

—Con el propósito de que aceptes ir a tomar una **_cerveza de mantequilla _**conmigo a Hogsmeade.

* * *

**II **

**Roxanne Weasley & Lysander Scamander**

_Muérdago_

Roxanne Weasley se encarga de doblar cada una de sus prendas de ropa y las acomoda cuidadosamente en su baúl. Se quita la corbata de color bronce con rayas azules y la coloca junto a su uniforme de Ravenclaw. Cuando termina de guardar todo, cierra de un golpe la tapa del baúl y baja a la sala común, donde su prima Dominique la está esperando.

— ¿Todo listo, Rox? —pregunta con su habitual sonrisa.

La aludida asiente con la cabeza y las dos chicas emprenden el camino hacía los carruajes. El sol brilla de forma intensa y Roxanne debe cerrar los ojos por breves segundos hasta que sus pupilas se acostumbren a la nueva luminosidad. Los estudiantes se empujan para ser los primeros en subir a los carruajes, todos están ansiosos por emprender el viaje de **_regreso_** a sus respectivas casas.

— ¿Vamos a sentarnos con James y Fred? —pregunta Dominique.

— ¿Te importa si me siento sola? —responde Roxanne y Dominique le sonríe a modo de respuesta.

Dominique se pierde entre el resto de los estudiantes y Roxanne emprende la búsqueda de un compartimiento. No es que a Roxanne no le guste estar con sus primos pero hay momentos donde necesita un instante de **_relajación_**, estar sola y poner sus pensamientos en orden.

—Hay un nido de **_nargles_** en la ventanilla —dice Lysander Scamander desde la puerta del compartimiento y señala con su dedo índice en dirección a la ventana donde Roxanne tiene apoyada la cabeza. —Estoy bromeando.

Hay veces que Lysander habla como su tía Luna y son esos momentos en los que Roxanne no sabe que decir porque el chico habla de criaturas que ella no puede ver.

—Lo sé —contesta Roxanne y siente sus mejillas arder, su sonrojo sería evidente si su piel oscura no lo impidiera.

Lysander cierra la puerta del compartimiento y se sienta junto a Roxanne. Sus dedos se enredan con los de la chica y ella sonríe como respuesta.

—Cuando lleguemos, ¿le dirás a tus padres qué estás saliendo conmigo?

Roxanne lo observa y los ojos celestes de Lysander parecen hablarle solos. Se pasa la lengua por los labios y hace una mueca con la boca.

— ¿Crees que debería decirles? —interroga de forma divertida—. Lo más probable es que mi padre te persiga hasta el fin del mundo luego de que le diga, mi madre ya se pondrá a hacer planes a largo plazo y Fred te convertirá en un blanco permanente de sus bromas. Siempre y cuando sobrevivas a mi padre, claro está.

Los minutos transcurren y la conversación explora otros rumbos.

Cuando la locomotora se detiene, Lysander y Roxanne saben que han llegado a la estación de King Cross en Londres. Él le ayuda con el baúl pero cuando pasan por la puerta del compartimiento, son concientes de que hay un muérdago sobre sus cabezas.

— ¿A quién se le ocurre poner muérdago en la puerta del compartimiento? —pregunta Roxanne.

—No lo sé —dice Lysander y se encoge de hombros—, pero al menos tengo una excusa para besarte.

Su boca se encuentra con la de Lysander y sus labios poco a poco comienzan a moverse sobre los suyos, marcando un compás lento pero no por eso menos delicioso. A Roxanne le gusta besarse con Lysander porque él siempre la besa con una _**dulzura** _infinita que parece de otro mundo.

— ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que tus labios saben a chocolate?

* * *

**III **

**James Sirius Potter & Dominique Weasley**

_Francia_

James Sirius Potter siente su estómago crujir y se dirige hasta la cocina para prepararse un bocadillo nocturno. La cocina de la casa de su tía Fleur es aún más grande de lo que recuerda, la última vez que visitó la mansión Delacur fue cuando tenía nueve años.

— ¿El hambre no te deja dormir? —Pregunta su prima Dominique con los ojos cerrados por el sueño—. A mí siempre me da sed a medianoche.

—Sabiendo que te da sed por la noche, ¿por qué no dejas una jarra con agua en tu habitación? —responde James y le alcanza un vaso con agua para la sorpresa de Dominique.

—Ser inteligente no es algo que se me de muy a menudo —dice Dominique—. Eso es cosa de mis **_hermanos_**.

Su prima se voltea y se aleja en dirección a las escaleras, lo último que James ve es el pijama de unicornios que Dominique lleva.

Cuando llega a la habitación de huéspedes que su tía ha mandado preparar especialmente para su estadía, se choca contra una caja de cartón que hay en el rincón. James sabe que no se volverá a dormir, al menos de momento, por lo que se pone a investigar que hay dentro de la caja. Lo primero que encuentra son cartas viejas, plumas que ya no funcionan y tinteros secos.

Cree que no hay nada más dentro de la caja pero se da cuenta de que varias **_fotografías _**se encuentran en el fondo de la caja. Deduce que pertenecen a Dominique porque ella es la que aparece y se sorprende al darse cuenta de qué es él quien figura junto a su prima. Momentos de sonrisas, abrazos y de bromas.

— ¿Por qué tendría tantas fotos de nosotros? —se pregunta James en voz alta y una idea invade sus pensamientos pero agita la cabeza tratando de quitarla.

Entonces camina hasta la habitación de Dominique. Su prima esta sentada en el balcón, mirando el paisaje que se dibuja ante sus ojos.

— ¿Tampoco puedes dormir? —dice James y le muestra lo que acaba de encontrar.

Las mejillas de Dominique se tiñen de un rosado conmovedor.

— ¿Dónde las has encontrado?

—En una caja de cartón que está en la habitación de huéspedes —revela con una sonrisa—. No sabía que me quisieras tanto como para tener esto.

—Siempre te he querido, James. Eres tú quien no se ha dado cuenta hasta ahora —Dominique parece morderse la lengua y lo mira de forma alarmante—. No debí decirte eso. ¿Puedo lanzarte un **_Obliviate_**?

James sonríe sin saber que decir, Dominique lo observa con sus brillantes ojos claros y le quita las palabras de la boca.

—Yo también de quiero, Dominique. Aunque a veces tengas unas ideas tan locas que me hacen pensar que no eres de este planeta.

— ¿Esa es tu forma de decirme que soy única? —pregunta con tono serio—. ¡Es el mejor cumplido que me han hecho en toda mi vida!

Los dos observan la Torre Eiffel que luce imponente en la distancia. Las luces de diferentes colores la proyectan aún más grande de lo que es y la luz plateada de la luna le hace brillar aún más. Si hacen el suficiente silencio, pueden escuchar el ruido del Río Sena. Los fuegos artificiales estallan en el cielo.

— ¡Feliz navidad, James! —exclama Dominique y lo abraza con efusividad.

—Feliz navidad, Dominique —responde James una vez que se recupera de la sorpresa, corresponde el abrazo de su prima.

Al **_final_**, pasar las navidades en Francia no está saliendo tan mal como imaginó.


End file.
